


Marko's Favourite Sandwich

by BaewithaB



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, they live in a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaewithaB/pseuds/BaewithaB
Summary: Marko gets doubled up on by two of his best friends
Relationships: Marko/Dwayne (Lost Boys), Marko/Dwayne/Paul, Marko/Paul (Lost Boys)
Kudos: 9





	Marko's Favourite Sandwich

Paul and Dwayne hung out while Marko made dinner dinner. They helped when he asked them but otherwise stayed out of the way of their blond whirlwind. Dwayne learned early when he ended up with cherry filling on his shirt.

"So, Marko. We did my fantasy. Do you want to share yours or should we make Paul go next," Dwayne asked nonchalantly.

"Is now an appropriate time to talk about this?" Marko said.

Dwayne smirked. "No time like the present."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Just go with it. He gets a one track mind when it suits him."

"Fine," Marko said as his ears turned bright red. "Well, I have two friends who are great in bed ."

"One of us is," Paul chirped. "The other doesn't even know what a G-spot is."

"Hey! Had more than you!"

"Anyway," Marko interrupted, "I may have read some of my Mama's bodice rippers in my adolescence. I - uh - highly identified with the heroines."

"Interested in being handled a little roughly, Marko?" Dwayne said.

"Like I said, I have two strong, sexy friends."

"Anything else you want?" Paul asked. "I take it you're not necessarily looking for rough sex?"

Marko turned from where he was working to face the other two men. Dwayne was sure he never saw a more flushed Marko.

"Ummm. Well, there is one thing," he said biting his lip. "I'd like to take you both at the same time. But mostly I just want to be physically manipulated by you two."

"That sounds so fucking hot," Dwayne said with wide eyes.

Paul was looking at him intensely. "Any props?"

"Handcuffs maybe?" Marko said with a note of uncertainty.

"That's a soft yes then?" Paul clarified.

He nodded. "If you really need them. Otherwise, I want it to be as much muscle power as possible."

"Any other specifics?" Dwayne asked.

"No, I want you to have it planned out between the two of you. I want to have as little knowledge of it as possible. I also like the idea of it being sprung on me too."

"How much notice should we give you?" Paul asked.

"About a week? Plus, I would like twenty minutes or so to clean myself up."

"We can do that," Dwayne assured him. "We're going to practice opening you up. We can't dive right into what you're imagining."

Marko nodded and Dwayne smiled at him. "I guess I'm going shopping tomorrow. Wanna join me?"

"Maybe but then maybe I'll just let you go and embarrass only yourself," he replied.

"Well, Dwayne. I look forward to the next couple of weeks," Marko said. "Now, that we're all horny, it's time for dinner."

Marko was cleaning the kitchen after a day of baking when Paul stepped behind him and hugged him tightly. Earlier in the week, Marko received a warning that it was his week.

"Dwayne and I are looking to start tonight. Safeword or get ready now," Paul whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm. Should I meet you boys in the bedroom?"

"Yes. We'll be there when you done."

Marko turned around and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. "I'll be out soon."

He then waltzed into the master bathroom. None of them really cleaned up for sex normally. It was a special occasion thing and Marko had been doing it for the past couple of weeks while Dwayne worked on stretching him.

It took as much time as he expected and put his shorts back on without underwear. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Dwayne lounged on the bed while Paul was in the chair. He was the first to get up and wrap himself around Marko's back. Soon, Dwayne was in front of him and groping his ass.

"There's our sunshine," he said salaciously.

Marko loved being trapped between them. Dwayne started sucking a hickey into the side of his neck and Paul nibbled his other ear, "You're all ours now."

He attacked the other side of Marko's neck. He was definitely going to need cover up for the next week. While their mouths were busy on his neck, their cocks ground into the blond much lower. "Please," he begged, already a little overwhelmed.

"It's all about us, remember?" Dwayne teased. "But feel free to keep begging."

Marko whimpered. Dwayne ignored it and started on Marko's shirt. "Gotta take this off."

Both he and Paul ran their hands along Marko's torso. Dwayne focused on his nipples. He was really good that in a way that always drove Marko nuts. Had he not been held up by both men, Marko's knees would have given out by now. He was absolute putty in their hands and this was exactly his fantasy. Paul slowly finished working Marko out of his clothes.

"We're going to cuff you, okay, Marko?" Dwayne asked.

Marko nodded and cleared his throat a couple of times. "Yeah. Yes."

"Okay, Paul's going to put them on you," Dwayne said and looked down. "Oh. What a naughty boy! You came out here with no underwear."

Paul stepped away from Marko and said, "Well he knew what was coming."

He gently pulled the blonde's arms behind him. Marko kept them there even though he wished nothing more than to grasp them back in Dwayne's hair who was holding him up. Paul gently wrapped the cuffs around Marko's wrists and fastened them together. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marko said dreamily. There wasn't much more he could say at this point, he was so turned on. Paul kissed his neck one last time and stepped around his boyfriends to strip and lay in the middle of the bed.

"You're gorgeous," Dwayne said. "We're going to have so much fun with you."

He picked the blond up and took him to Paul. He set Marko down and arranged him to lay stomach-to-stomach on top of the other blond. Without the use of his arms, Marko had to let all his weight rest on him. Dwayne rummaged around in the nightstand for lube. He settled behind Marko and squirted some into his hand. While he waited it to warm up, Dwayne messaged Marko's hole with his other hand which caused Marko to respond by humping Paul.

"Hold him down and open him up for me, Paul."

Paul did as Dwayne asked. Marko's hole twitched and Dwayne gently prepped him. It was quick up to the third finger with Marko begging and whimpering the whole time.

"Beg as much as you want. I'm not going any faster," Dwayne teased.

Marko just whimpered louder in response. Dwayne added his pinky. "I'm almost ready for you. I got him nice and loose for us."

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on a towel he had ready. He pulled Marko up so he was kneeling above Paul and pressed against Dwayne's chest. Paul rearranged himself and pushed up into Marko who tried to squirm above him. Dwayne kept him still and played with his nipples more. He also resumed making his hickey on Marko's skin darker.

"You're ruining my neck," Marko complained. "It'll be obvious I was ravaged by vampires. I'll need so much makeup."

Dwayne gave him one last nip and whispered in his ear, "But you're enjoying it so much."

"Yeah, I am," Marko admitted dreamily.

Paul helped lower the blond back onto his chest and resumed holding him open. For a moment, Dwayne just enjoyed the view before working to open Marko more. Things were still tight even though they had practiced for a few weeks leading up to this. The toys Dwayne had bought stepped up from what Marko could already handle to the approximate girth of both himself and Paul.

"You need to relax," Dwayne instructed.

"It's not that easy," Marko said, sounding strained. "It's so big."

"Breathe," Dwayne encouraged him instead and rubbed Marko's lower back. "Just like we practiced. You're so good for us."

They worked through it patiently with Paul and Dwayne offering quiet praise. Paul pumped in and out of Marko to help as much as he could considering his position. Eventually, Dwayne declared Marko ready. He lubed up his own cock and positioned the head at Marko's hole. The smaller blond moaned loudly as Dwayne pushed in next to Paul.

"So full," he squeaked as Dwayne bottomed out. "God, it feels so good."

"You're so good for us, Marko," Paul cooed as he rubbed Marko's back. "You're so tight."

Dwayne panted and restrained himself from moving so Marko could adjust. It was torture. He thought being Paul must have been hard but Dwayne wondered how it compared to this. He wanted nothing more than to pump into that slick heat and Paul's cock felt so good pushed against his.

After an eternity, Marko begged Dwayne to start moving. He did slowly at first but sped up as Marko moaned for more. Soon Dwayne felt like he was close to the edge and Paul sounded like he was too but they both knew Marko couldn't come with anal stimulation alone.

"Wanna switch, Paul?"

Paul agreed and Dwayne pulled out to lay down next to the duo. They transferred Marko between them after unclipping the cuffs. He laid back to front on Dwayne who pushed back into him. Paul repositioned himself and refreshed the lube on his cock. Dwayne held Marko's legs open for Paul who pushed in and took Marko in hand.

"Come on, Marko," Paul said. "I want to feel you come with us still in you."

"I'm close," Marko moaned. "I'm so full. It's so much."

Dwayne praised him quietly in his ear. "You're so good for us. Just a little more. So good, Marko."

After a few more pumps, Marko came with a shout. He constricted around the cocks in him which made the two men also come. By the time they all finished, Marko was gasping and crying from the overstimulation. Paul slowly pulled out and Dwayne soon followed. Paul watched come trickle out of Marko's hole and couldn't help himself. He pushed it back in with two fingers and gently massaged Marko's opening. Dwayne held him from wriggling away from Paul and whispered dirty things in Marko's ear like how they should plug him next time. Eventually, Dwayne rolled them over so they were on their sides.

"Marko, are you okay?" Paul asked, wiping away Marko's tears.

The blond nodded. "It was so much."

Dwayne kissed the nape of his neck. "You did so well. Thank you for letting us do that, for trusting us with that."

"Regular sex may not stand up next to that now," Marko joked.

Paul smiled at him. "Great. Now you have an emerging size kink. I knew David's idea to experiments was bad."

"I'm not going to be doing that every night, Paul" Marko said, softly smacking his friend. "I might not even get out of bed tomorrow. I'm going to be so sore."

"Do you want to take a bath," Paul asked.

Marko nodded. "Here, I'll do it," Dwayne said. "I don't know if I can carry him without dropping him after that. Plus, I bought a new bath bomb just for the occasion."

He got up and moseyed into the master bathroom while Paul and Marko cuddled. They joined their boyfriend when he called for them. The rest of the night was spent relaxing and caring for Marko who was grateful to have two very loving friends.


End file.
